


Hearts Call💗Hearts Fall

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie e os Fantasmas | Julie and the Phantoms (TV 2011)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Confession, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, F/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Gay Love, Gen, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Season 01 (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Alex popped to the beach to find Reggie as Luke wasn’t good with emotional stuff. Reggie sat on the bench looking at the ocean he finally spoke after a long silence. “Why didn’t you tell me? I hate it when you and Luke keep the important stuff from me. I’m not a two-year-old who can’t handle it.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 2





	Hearts Call💗Hearts Fall

Reggie fled to the beach whenever he was upset the ocean helped calmed him. That night along with Julie they found out that Alex and Luke use to date. The pair of them never told Reggie about it it made him really upset. Alex popped to the beach to find Reggie as Luke wasn’t good with emotional stuff. Reggie sat on the bench looking at the ocean he finally spoke after a long silence. “Why didn’t you tell me? I hate it when you and Luke keep the important stuff from me. I’m not a two-year-old who can’t handle it.”

Alex sighed he knew that Reggie could handle it he was scared. Alex was wearing his pink hoodie, black shorts and black cap hat backwards. “We know that it’s just our relationship was complicated. Neither of us wanted to share it we weren’t together for that long. I know it was selfish I was worried about judgement and my parents.” 

Judgement who did Alex and Luke think he was they should have known better. Alex scared of his parent that he understood they were horrible, Reggie frowned speaking bluntly to the point. “I would never judge either of you now I feel like I can’t trust you. I bet there’s a lot of other stuff you haven’t told me about that's why I'm annoyed.”

Alex was getting anxious he hated upsetting Reggie there was no other stuff. Alex looked at Reggie sat fiddling with his red flannel Reggie wore a white shirt, black ripped pants with a chain on the pocket. It took a minute before Alex spoke he cleared his throated. “Reggie no me and Luke wouldn’t do that to you promise. Please don’t hold it against us we should have told you about it please come back with me.”

He wasn’t ready to go back and face Luke or Julie he wanted to pout. Alex tried to put his hand on Reggie’s leg but he moved away. “No I’m not ready just go back without me, I need some alone time.” Alex had no plans to leave Reggie alone he wanted happy Reggie back.

He waited for Reggie to talk again but nothing happened. “I’m not going anywhere till we talk about everything’s that’s bugging you.”

Reggie kicked his shoe on the pavement in anger speaking. “Alex sometimes I wonder if you actually like me considering all the mean stuff you say to me.” Alex gave a hurt look towards Reggie who was sad that he felt that way.

He wasn’t wrong sometimes Alex says some really mean things. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole to you I don’t mean to be. Reggie, please look at me there’s something I need to tell you.” Reggie wouldn’t look at Alex so he turned Reggie’s head to look at him. 

“The reason Luke and I broke up it didn't work see I was falling for you. I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now but I was scared.” He could believe it Alex like him he was confused Reggie was sure Alex liked Willie. “I’m sorry I’m shocked I never thought you like me that way Alex, What about Willie don’t you like him?” 

Yes he did still like Willie he was under Caleb's control what could Alex do about it. Alex hadn’t been able to see Willie lately since the marks came off he was worried. “Honest answer I really do like Willie see I barely know him. Caleb has control over him I don’t think it will work out unless he is free.”

Reggie knew that Alex was in love he said liked it just confused him more. “I think you are in love with Willie but are scared to say it. I’m flattered that you have feelings for me but with you and Willie things get complicated.”

He wasn’t wrong Alex felt conflicted he wasn’t sure what to say Reg spoke again. “I don’t think I can fully be with you, knowing you are in love with someone else.”

Ouch, that hurt Alex’s heart was breaking for some reason he didn’t believe Reggie. “Fuck this is hard to say, I’m sorry about Willie but I do really have feelings for you.”

Tears slid down Alex’s cheek Reggie felt bad for making him upset. “You are a great guy Alex I’m not saying never I’m saying not right now.” Alex nodded ok he couldn’t really get any words out at that moment. They both sat in silence staring out at the ocean waves coming in. Alex's leg started bouncing while his hand started shaking. Reggie looked at Alex this gorgeous blonde boy he just turned down putting his hand on Alex’s hand.

He knew Alex was starting to panic Reggie hoped he could calm him down. “It’s gonna be ok Alex I’m sorry I hurt you, you deserve someone better than me someone who isn’t so broken.” At those words, Alex knew what Reggie was trying to do. Reggie was trying to push him away Alex was damned if he let that happen. 

Alex looked Reggie directly in the eyes not giving him a moment to back out. His lips connected with Reggie’s who was taken by surprise. Reggie didn’t back away from the kiss like Alex thought he would Reggie kissed him back. Alex had one hand on Reggie’s back and the other hand on his leg. He didn’t want to let go it meant so much that Reggie kissed him back. 

But after another minute or so they broke apart staring at each other. “That was wow you kissed me back, how can you say that I deserve someone better? Reggie, you are the best.” 

Reggie stood up abruptly stepping down onto the sand started walking away. Alex was surprised to quickly following him grabbing his wrist. “Let go of me Alex I’m sorry I kissed you back. I still meant what I said this can’t happen.” He didn’t let go of Reggie’s wrist but tried to pull him in tighter. Reggie didn’t no why Alex was being so instant he tried to pull away again. 

“STOP IT! please Reggie I know you think you are broken but it’s not true. You are the first person I came out to you’ve helped me through so much I need you we all do.” He never saw Alex look so serious before ok he lied once before when he came out. 

Reggie was shocked when Alex said he liked boys in the 90s. It didn’t matter to him Alex was Alex didn’t matter who he liked love is love. “I can’t do this you have to let me go I just need time. I’m broken I’ve been that way since my parents never wanted me no ever wanted me before.” 

Alex’s heart was breaking he knew Reggie’s parents where terrible even worse than his. Heck, his dad almost tried to kill him once pushing him down the stairs. “Your parents sucked but we always have each other no matter what. I will give you time I promise don’t push me, Luke or Julie, away you are too important to us.”

Seeing the intensity in Alex’s eyes made him feel loved even if he was still broken. “I won’t pull away I just need space that’s all I get it really. You need to find Willie if that’s possible talk to him about what’s going on.” Finding Willie was that possible Alex wondered Willie was amazing but Reggie was something else. 

Reggie has always been there for him he understood why he was upset about finding out about Luke. “If I can find Willie yes I will talk to him we can all talk. Back to our original conversation are you ok with the Luke thing?”

Reggie wanted to say no because inside of him was angry about it. “Yes, I can get over that as long as you both tell me things that are important. Don’t shut me out or keep things from me because I will consider leaving.” Standing on the sand Alex pulled Reggie into a massive bear hug. “I promise you will no everything I never want you to leave.” After a few moments of hugging a whoosh sound happened on the pathway in front of them. Breaking out of the hug the pair looking around to see Willie standing there a confused expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Welcome to another story I decided there isn't enough Rex fan fiction which Reggie & Alex.  
> So I wanted to write a story that encluded Willie as well this is set after the marks have come off.
> 
> Thank you all for reading if you enjoyed please comment and kudos.


End file.
